


Hogwarts Demon

by Mercy8Grace



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure & Romance, BoyxBoy, Fanfiction, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Romance, female oc - Freeform, goblet of fire - Freeform, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-25 19:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12539540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy8Grace/pseuds/Mercy8Grace
Summary: Fred Weasley x Male Reader| You're a half Demon, half Wizard. The Boyfriend of a certain prankster and the fifth Champion of the Triwizard Tournament! Another Antagonist will rise from the darkness and will haunt your memories again.{Rewritten Version}





	1. Why me?

**Author's Note:**

> Index:  
> (M/N) = Male Name|(S/N) = Surname|(E/C) = Eye Colour|(H/C) = Hair Colour|(S/C) = Skin Colour|(F/C) = Favourite Colour|(Z/S) = Zodiac Sign

The Great Hall was filled with students and awaiting silence, it was time for the revelation of the upcoming Champions of the Triwizard Tournament. Excitement and nerve racking adrenaline rushed through almost everyone veins.  
(M/N) was already annoyed from the Event, it wasn't really interesting or special at all. Always the same schools with the same three task and the audience will just sit their ass flat for hours. Then again people or more the Players could be either deadly injured or the they could die. Honestly it didn't sounds pleasant or awesome at all. Not one bit. But he couldn't deny that he felt a tiny spark of curiosity in his veins.  
«Now the moment you've all been waiting for, the Champion selection!», Dumbledore approaches the blue flames and it glows red. The first paper flew out. «The Drumstrang champion is......Viktor Krum!» The Crowd of Drumstrang cheered loudly and the others just clapped. Another flew out, «Champion for Beauxbatons......Fleur Delacour!» again the named school cheer about it and the last paper flew out, «And the Champion for Hogwarts......Cedric Diggory!« the cheers of Hogwarts war rather loud, as Cedric walked towards the stage. Dumbledore was about to speak again, but the once blue flames, of the Goblet, turned suddenly into a crimson red and two papers flew out. The silence, which covered the Hall now, was full with anxiety and curiosity. And the confusion was clearly visible.  
«Harry Potter and (M/N) (S/N).» mumbled the Headmaster, non of the two stood up, they were just confused as the others. «HARRY POTTER AND (M/N) (S/N)!» now Dumbledore shouted the names, he almost sounded angry. Hermione nudged them, «You both, go! Go!» and finally they stood up and walked towards the stage.  
The sudden warmness (M/N) felt was almost overwhelming for him and he felt suddenly nauseous. He heard how everyone whispers around them and how they looked at him which such a annoyed and angry expression, brings him to tears. He begun to nibble at his lips and blinked more than once.  
Why was his stupid name in the Goblet of Fire? Why him? 

All five students were in a room, the (H/C) teen liked to call it the Trophies room. He stood between Harry and Cedric, as they waited for the Teachers and the double door opens, in a rather aggressive way. Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall came rushed to the both.  
«Harry! Did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire? Did you ask one of the older students to do it for you?», «No Sir.», (M/N) looked for a short minute towards his headmaster, he actually wonders if the first question was meant to be serious.  
«(M/N) what about you? Did you perhaps put your name into the Goblet somehow or asked an older Student?», «No, Madam.», his voice was quiet and almost not hearable. «Are you both sure?» «Yes.»  
Madam Maxime slapped the lamp out of her way, «Well of course they lying!» her accent was thick. The Teachers begun a heated discussion but (M/N) didn't listen to it anymore. 

He looked at his own reflexion in the Bathroom mirror, his eyes were a (E/C) with a hint of Silver mixed in, not really noticeable though. His hair was (H/C) with some highlights of (F/C), it was short but not too short.  
(M/N) flashed a grin, there are they, his Demon teeth's. They were still small, baby teeth, wouldn't fall out anytime. Not that he would wanted it anyways. He had a skin mix of (S/C) and a rosy white, though it looked like a normal skin colour.  
(M/N) was from mixed race, half Wizard and half Demon and had s height of 1,59/60 meters.  
All in all, he looked average like everyone else.  
His right ear was decorated with some small piercings, did it in his fourth year. Two small tattoos were also on his body, one would be a Cross and on each side would be another symbol; a moon, a star, the sun and a Hexagram. The second Tattoo was his (Z/S).

(M/N) looked like a normal teenager, but he wasn't one, not at all and never would be. He was not only a half Demon, but also a deaf Demon. He wasn't completely deaf, he wore Hearings Aids but even then he only had a faint minimum of hearing; which was, to put it bluntly, actually only 25%.  
If he was being really honest with himself, he felt more than pathetic and ashamed.  
The teen sighed, turned the faucet and held his hands under the cold water. He still felt burning warmness on his body.

It was already dark but not past curfew, such a luck that he was the only one in the bed chamber. (M/N) sat on his bed, looked blankly to the wooden floor, chewed again at his lips and inner cheek wall; he already tasted the blood, a habit which never could be stopped. The door open and closed withing seconds, (E/C) looked up; there he stood, his Boyfriend of two years, Fred Weasley.  
The Ginger showed a clear expression of disappointment and anger but his eyes a glint of of hurt in it.  
«Well, how did you do it or did you ask someone else do it for? You know, you could have at least told me about it.», his voice was flat and was laced with a harsh undertone, he crossed his arms and waited. (M/N) flinched, suddenly a feeling of vulnerableness rushed over him; tears pricked in his eyes and he tried his hardest to hold them back.  
«I didn't throw my name into the Goblet nor would I ask someone to do it for me.», his voice started already to break, «Of course you didn't.» sneered Fred in a sarcastic tone and that was the point were the demon's water fountain breaks apart. «I...I didn't do it! Why would I even? I would never wish for something like this nor would I want it!» choked (M/N) out and curled himself into a sobbing ball. He didn't want to look at his Boyfriends disappointed face anymore, he just wanted to be alone with his crying.  
The sobbing got louder by any passing second, make it almost uncomfortable to hear it any longer.

Fred closed his eyes for a few seconds, took a small deep breath, before he opens them again. He had overreacted without a reason, he shouldn't have assume something like that about (M/N) and now the (H/C) teen was a crying mess.  
Fred placed himself next to demon, took him into his arm and hugged the small demon tight. His hand droves through the (H/C) locks, mumbled sweetness into small pointy ears.  
«Hey, hey, sshhh I'm sorry (N/N). I'm sorry.» Fred's voice was gentle as he spoke, trying to calm him down the best he could.

It was already past midnight, the almost full moon shined with mightiness into the dark sky and was accompanied from the few stars, which weren't covered from the grey clouds.  
(M/N) opens his tired eyes a bit, they were burning and felt sluggish; he slightly moved his head and looked around a bit, since when were his bed curtains closed? A bit strange he thinks.  
He turned his head to the side and looked at the sleeping face of his Ginger haired Boyfriend. A small smile graced his lips, the demon felt safe and he snuggled closer to the gingers chest as sleep took over him once again. Such a bliss.


	2. Warm and relaxing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (D/L) = Darker or Lighter

Rita Skeeter was a annoying, obnoxious and ignorant women; probably the only one he ever meet with such a personality like her's. The smile she wore was overly sweet, falsely sweet.  
[Name] couldn't wait for it to be over already, he always had a dislike for Journalists; he and Cedric had a small talk about various thing, till he had to go.  
The Teen didn't even answer her questions at all, they were either short or false, if he was honest he already held a good amount of dislike towards her.

It was already past curfew, but in all honestly no one really cares about that rule anymore, at least not the older ones. Harry walked through the common room, waited for a sign from Sirius; he took the Newspaper, listen to the voiceover and read it a bit from it, before he crumpled the paper and throws it straight into the fire. Though his aim was rather bad. The glow in the chimney lit up a bit, a face appears.  
«Sirius?», «I don't have much time Harry, so let me get straight to it. Did you put your name into the Goblet?», Harry felt the need to kick something, he couldn't believe it, does everyone really thinks that he put his name into the Goblet? Voluntarily? Apparently and sadly yes.  
«No!», he almost shouted in disbelief, «Shhh.......I had to ask. Now tell me about the dream of your's». Harry told everything he remembers, till he came almost to the end.  
«But there was also Women there and she mention [Name], but what was [Name] to do with it?», «Listen Harry, the Deatheaters at the World Cup, your names rising from that Goblet, these are not just coincidences. Try to remain close to [Name] and have an eye on him......», at the end Sirius begun to mumble something, which Harry couldn't understand at all. Harry was clearly confused, «What? Sirius I don't understand....», but he didn't got an answer, Sirius already vanish. 

The air got chillier around Midday now, the sun wasn't so blazing hot anymore; like how it was during the summer months, they just gave off a warm feeling now.  
[Name] walked into the open space, in search for a good place to read and he found one; a stone bench under the shade of a tree. He wonders why the school has only stone benches, they aren't the most comfortable ones to sit on. Sometimes he serious questions the logic of Hogwarts and maybe even the whole witch and wizardry world too.  
Most of the Hogwarts students wore Badges with Cedric's face printed on it, but after a minute it the face would spin and showed Harry's face with the title "Potter Stinks". [Name] was glad that they didn't involved him with it.  
«Honey-Pretzel!», he covered his face with the Book, the nickname was still in a way embarrassing for him and Christina knows about it. He couldn't even start to read the final pages, how sad.

«Pretzel-Boy! I have great news for you!», she sounded excited and her Sable-brown eyes had a mischief glint. He pivoted his hand a bit, telling her to continue. Her grin just widens.  
«Your first task is fighting against a Dragon! Isn't that fantastic?!», Christina almost squealed at the end, she always had a small love for Dragons and now she could seem them live! She consider this as one of her best moments in her entire school life.  
«Chrissy from where did you even get that information?..........Wait did you just say Dragon?! A real Dragon?!», he blinked more than once, couldn't process what he just heard.   
«Amazing isn't it? Now stand up! We're gonna plan your triumph!».

[Name] sat on the Bedrooms floor, books and papers were shattered around him. If someone would have walked in now, they might think he was confused. He actually was.  
Most of the time he would cross out the things he had written or just drew over it about ten times. Slowly his confusion turned into irritation and irritation wasn't the best for him at all.  
Again a wave of sudden warmness rushed over him, almost burning him in a way and making his lungs dry like a dessert.  
Every time he took a breath, his chest tightens more and more and almost choking him; the headache was small but had a fair amount of pain and the dizziness took over him like a carrousel.   
He took a shaky deep breath and closed his eyes for a few seconds. He didn't notice that he was falling to the side or backwards, he didn't know, till he felt strong arms around his still warm body.  
«Hey, easy there love», Fred's voice was soft as he spoke, a smile on his lips as he looked into the (D/L) shades of (E/C) eyes. All he got as answer was a tiny and almost a non audible, «Hi»; with the softest and probably tiniest voice the Ginger has ever heard.   
[Name] didn't know how but within seconds both laid on the bed; legs tangled together and their body pressed tightly against each other.  
«How's my favourite Champion?», «Dunno, fine I guess?», Fred looked a bit skeptical at the smaller teen but let it slide.   
Both laid in bed for more than just than just a hour, cuddling with each other, giving pecks here and there and just telling each other some puns.  
«Are you excited for it?», the gingers hand dove through the (H/C) locks, «I could be but I'm not, I guess.....», [Name] let his eyes wanders around the room a bit and closed them for a few seconds; as he opens them again, Fred already hovered over him and smirked an almost cherishes Cat grin, just with more mischief.  
The smaller teen wanted to say something but the Ginger already begun to lick his (S/C) neck. A loud gaps escaped [Name]'s lips as he felt the small nips against his flesh; the warm breath was giving him goosebumps and he could feel the smug grin. The half demon begun to bite slightly his lower lip, such a bliss he felt.

«AhHa!», a moan escaped [Name] as Fred begun to suck at one of the sensitive spots, leaving a pretty reddish hickey and probably visible for everyone. Another gaps and suddenly both their tongue fought a battle of Dominance. Which Fred won.  
Oxygen was needed and so they had to break, sadly, the kiss. [Name] was heavily flushed and almost dazed; Fred on the other side still grinned a cherish cat grin.  
«I have to say, my mark looks really pretty on your skin», «You say that every time» and another kiss was shared.


End file.
